First Impressions
by cthrnwrites
Summary: Just a one shot of Edward's POV when he sees Bella for the first time and that first experience of being next to her in Biology.


**Disclaimer: I disclaim all.**

**(I had written this way before I read the first chapter of midnight sun. To be exact, I wrote it June, 8****th**** at 4:39 pm according to my blog on myspace. :D**

**I hope you enjoy it! It's just a oneshot. Haha. **

**--**

(This is before Edward got to know Bella, when she was just a stranger and the new kid at the school)

Emmett, Jasper and I went hunting again over the weekend. The humans believe we are camping, a family event we treasure. I can hear the jealousy in their thoughts. If only they knew what really happened in the cover of the tall branches of the forest.  
I couldn't help but trace my memory back to the enormous mountain lion that I had claimed as my prey. A devilious grin escaped my control, and I could hear the little babbles of awe and fear as the children around me stared hypnotized by my sibling's beauty.  
I could never top the rush I felt when I was hunting. It was like I was giving in to my natural insincts and letting my body control me. My senses narrowed to my prey and nothing in the world would have been able to tear away my attention. I could see the way the animal's eyes twitched with anticpation. I could see the muscles clench, ready to bolt away from a predator's grasp. I could hear the steady beat of the delicious warm blood and the delicate patterns of viens that streamed throughout the mountain lion's tense body.  
I paced around the animal with unhuman speed. While I am in movement, everything else is slowed down. I could count the falling leaves. I could catch a single raindrop, minutes before it reached the ground. I could rip out the lion's throat...

And impossibly amazing scent thrust itself in my nostrils. Instinct autmatically kicked in gear, my extremely powerful senses searched around for the source. The scent gripped my muscles. It sent shards of glass through my viens and my nerves where electrified. What was this? It was like a whole new gravity was pulling me towards something. If I didn't figure out what it was, I would have to give in to my instincts and tear down the cafeteria. My fingers itched to rip out-  
"Edward. Why am I seeing you killing a room full of innocent students?" Aliced whispered casually in my ear. I had heard her unease before she had spoken but this scent that seemed to yank at my senses had distracted me. It still distracted me. The scent was mouthwatering. My throat was whitehot with thirst. I was gasping for more of the aroma, a feirce desire to taste the source and quech the fire...  
"Edward?" Alice's singsong voice inturpted my thoughts again. I read what she saw, I could see in her mind's eye the horrible scene. I wouldn't stop till I found the source. My body ached for it.  
"There is something wrong, Alice. Someone in here smells incredibly amazing. It's overpowering me," I rested my head into my hands, feeling completely out of control and ready to snap at any second. The scent intensified.  
"Alice..." I whispered in agony. I looked up at her blank white face and seen what she was seeing. Who was this girl? Alice was seeing a girl and I talking to each other. Was that science class?  
Yes, that was the new girl. I heard plenty of the humans talk about her. How they wanted to kiss her (specifically Mike Newton) and take her shopping or whatever. The annoyance must have been apparent on my face because Emment, who was sitting on the other side of me, punched me playfully and his deep voice erupted from his chest.  


"Edward, you look like you've just spotted another mountain lion, what's up?" I could see his concern in his thoughts. They have never seen me like this. Well, besides Roselie.

I searched around thoughts to find the girl. I looked for any hint of moving or being embarrased about making friends or whatever. But all I could find was thoughts _of_ her. Where was this girl? Her mind should almost reach out to me. I was so familiar with these other students mind I could tell who was who from just their thoughts. Surely if someone different and new would signal a red flag to me. Yet I was lost in this room of the same voices.  
Wait.  
Someone was talking about me. They where talking about the Cullens. Yet they were explaining us. No one would have to explain anything unless they didn't know who we where. Everyone kept a safe distance from us. And never talked about us. They seemed to pick up on the fact that we could tell when someone spoke of the Cullens.  
This was Jessica. She was explaining that we are a really close family. I could also see that she was extremely jealous at the attention that Bella was getting. How predictable.

Then I heard Bella. Well, it was really Jessica repeating Bella's words in her mind. She was asking if it was normal for me to stare at people. I couldn't help but smile. I looked for Jessica, and easily found her. I couldn't help but smile at Bella. I have seen her face, repainted in the minds of the other students. Some where quite... naughty. Teenage boys are predictable.  
Yet seeing her with my own eyes was completely different. I noticed things that no one else would see. Such as her eyes; a deep chocolate brown. Or the nervous smile that was accompanied by twitching fingers under the lunch table.

To understand more about her I entered her mind.  
Nothing.

I tried again. But I couldn't sense anything whatsoever. What the hell is going on here? I have never had the difficulty of not being able to read another's mind. Not in my whole existence as Vampire. How was this girl different from the rest? How was she able to block her mind from me? My mind throbbed with unexpected unanwsered questions. Answers where never denied from me.  
Her scent threw my control out of balance again. I have never felt so weak from one human. This girl was something else. She had to be something different then the rest of these simple humans. Something was keeping her mind closed to me. I was determined to understand why...

"Something is wrong. That new girl, Bella. Her scent is a thousand times stronger and sweeter than anything I have ever known." I said the words blantly, making sure that they knew I was serious. Why wouldn't they? I never joked when it came to things like these. Well, I've never had this happen to me before so I don't have another expierence to compare this to. It was chaos in my mind.  
"Is that so? Well, we can go hunting after school if that makes you feel better. Sometimes these humans smell so good I can't help myself but want a taste," I could tell Emmett was joking, and on normal circumstances I would have joked with him. But this was more than just wanting a little taste. I wanted to savor her flavor. Cliche, I know. But it was like if I drink that amazingly alluring blood from her viens I would die of happiness and content. Like I would never need anything else from life again.  
Which scared me. I never was afraid, but I was intemidated of the feeling. I didn't really want to harm her, but my thirst was too powerful.  


"Come on Edward, lunch is over." Alice pulled at my rock hard arm. It didn't bulge. I waited until the smell was less stronge, when I knew that she was out of the room. A part of me was aching to follow her, the other was telling me to go far away from the temptation.  
"Alice, I have had self control for as long as I remember. This is the first time in decades I have ever felt the need to..." I couldn't even say it, I was ashamed. If I had been alone, and my brothers and sisters were not there to hold me back she would be dead right now.  
"Oh Edward, I'm sure it's nothing. Your just hungry again. We will hunt somemore after school like Emmett said and everything will be alright," Roselie's lovely voice called out to me behind Emmett. Jasper's thoughts agreed with her, even though he could feel the monster inside cry out for Bella's blood.  
Maybe it would make it easier for me. I don't know how I would be able to survive science class however.  
"Don't worry brother, I'll keep a good watch over things. If I see anything happening I'll come in there and get you out. Noone should notice with our speed." Alice danced around to the other side of me, and pulled at my arm once more. I guess I did not have a choice.  
"So you do not see anything right now?" I asked but I really didn't have to wait for an answer because I heard her visions. Her mind was open to me. No, she seen nothing dangerous. I would just sit there and stay as far away from her as possible. Wasn't it the most annoying irony that she had to be my lab partner? Alice laughed. We would always have that connection of being able to read each other's thoughts. Well, she seen my decisions. She seen my thoughts as the possibilty of me saying them, so me wanting to say that was alreadya possible future for her so she seen it. It was a good thing and bad thing. Mostly bad. She laughed again at my thoughts.  
I would just have to deal with it today, I told myself. I wasn't sure about the next day or the day after that.. but I would see.

These kids would not shut up about Bella. The fact that they only showed such interest was mainly because she was something new in this sea of simplicity. Humans are so predictable. They eat up anything you tell them, as long as what you tell them doesn't harm them. As long as it keeps the peace, they do not care if it's a lie. If only they knew what lurked the halls at their boring old high school. A dark laugh escaped my lips. I could smell the sudden fear from the students around me.  
If only they knew.

4th and 5th period went extremely fast. I had learned this material about twenty times already, probably more. I did not need to pay attention to the teachers. If they asked me a question I would read the answer in the wisps of thoughts that streamed out to me. Sometimes it was entertaining to listen to a clueless student strain to find the answer to a problem asked to them. They would fish throughout their mind and try to piece together random memories of classwork to try and discover the answer. It was quite funny.

I had to admit that Bella's scent had not left me from the cafeteria. I could smell the remains of the air where she once stood. Sometimes it was so strong I thought she was standing right next to me.  
This was agony. My body was going haywire. The thirst was unbearable.  
Human blood was sweeter than animal blood.

I respected my gaurdians wishes, I told myself. My love for them was extremely deep. I could never afford to hurt them. They have protected me countless times and provided me with a second chance at life. Sometimes it's hard to bare, the fact that I can never really make a relationship with anyone outside of the family. I loved them all, so dearly, yet I wonder if it will always be like this.

I walked at the annoying slow speed of humans to my science class. Biology was the best class of the day for me. It was interesting learning about the body. As I reached closer, I could smell her better than I have since lunch. This would be horrible, I knew it. It would be pure torture.  
I hesitated at the entrance. I was walking into a living hell.

She was not in there yet of course. I could skip the class, just walk out the doors. These humans would not be able to see me anyway. I was faster than the rest of my family, nothing in the world could catch me if I bolted out the doors right now.  
Who knows what would happen if I really did enter the room?  
Would I kill every single student here just to get to her? Why would I risk my family's cover for my stupidity.  
Everything ached inside of me to taste the blood within her veins. Maybe if I just skipped today, go and find Carlisle and tell him. He would know what to do right? He would-  
"Edward, come with me please," I felt Alice standing next to me but my mind and thinking was screwed with the engulfing scent of Isabella Swan. Alice took my rock hard hand and pulled me faster than a jet into a utility closet on the other side of the school. It lasted less than 2 seconds.  
And the smell was gone. I had no need for air, I was immortal. Yet I sucked in the Bella-free air greedly. I wasn't exactly sure if I was glad or angry that I couldn't smell her anymore. It might be the hunger, drawing me to her. Those innocent brown eyes reached inside me.  
"Seriously, I have never seen you so... violent before. There has got to be something wrong. We need help from Carlisle." Alice whispered, the words spoken so fast that it would most likely sound like the wind for a human.  
Now that sense was starting to flare back to life within me I realized the situation I was in. I contemplated killing a room full of innocent students. That isn't me. I have not killed for human blood in decades. How can one girl change that? My control is as great of level as Carlisle, and he is around blood every day. Or at least I thought I was.  
"Your not listening to me." Alice grabbed my jaw and forced me to look down at her. She was the only one that could see my next move. Yet she couldn't tell me how to fix the ones I have already commited.

"Alice, I'm not sure I can do this," I shuddered, not being able to expell the look of Bella's tempting throat from my mind. It would take no force at all to puncture her skin. I moaned out in state of pure agony.

"Listen to me Edward. Hold your breath. Do not let her touch you. Do not speak to her. If you must, leave the room," Alice ordered, her good girl appearance gone and an authoritive woman replacing it. I stared deep into her solid gold eyes, reading each possible future for the next hour. Her assurance did not take the edge off my hunger, yet my curiousity spiked as her visions continued of Bella and I. How would I be able to stand being so close to her? It did not seem possible. Yet, I could feel my distracted mind form around the growing curiousity. My selfish need of knowledge forced me into calculating ways to be around Bella. I needed to know why she was so potent. It was almost as strong as my need for her aroma.

"Alright," I muttered, so soft and silent I hardly spoke it. Alice nodded, her lips pierced together.

"You can do this."

"I still-"

"Don't bet against me, remember?" She smiled, it touching her eyes in the right way. She was right. I could not bet against her. I hugged her tightly, enjoying the comfort of my sister. She was my rock, my stability. Ever since she entered our family, we've always been the closests.

I then entered the class, knowing that I was late by two minutes and twenty three seconds. The teacher looked up at me from his desk, his curious thoughts probing my head. Yet he wasn't going to ask why I was late. I have been the best student he could ever ask for, he was just elated to see that I was in class. I smiled at him, trying to distract me from Bella's scent. She was here.

I hadn't breathed yet, I taken a deep clean breath in the utility closet and hoped it was enough to use under any conversation. Hopefully Bella would not think to talk to me. I wouldn't be able to hold myself if I heard her voice, smelt her lovely breath. I was already on the edge of my control as it was.

I walked steadily towards the back of the room, regestering the thoughts around me for distraction. Mike Newton thought of Bella continuously, fantizing of taking her out on dates and kissing her deeply. I would remind myself to ignore his thoughts, if he would picture my most desired prey so detailed.

I looked up at her, expecting her to be doing work or fiddling with the sylabsis or what have you. Yet she looking straight at me, with those big deep eyes. If I stared long enough, I could count every stroke and shadow within them. Their depth took my breath away instantly. It all came out in a experated sigh. I cut it short when I relized my air supply was literatly gone. I would have to afford another breath, unfortunatly. Yet my instincts begged for me to breath, to test the air and inhale her scent. The monster growled within.

I consentrated on my face, to make sure no emotion such as desire came across. I focused on anger, anger was the only emotion that seemed to help my thoughts. I needed to hate her, to not want to see her beautiful eyes again. If I could convince myself that she was replusive, I could live through this long hour. Though she was everything but replusive.

She took in my hatred, sucking in a shocked breath and instantly looked down at her text book. At least she wasn't looking at me anymore. I wouldn't be able to control to stare back at her, trying to catch every detail of her features. The monster inside of me longed to study her, to look for signs of weakness and vulnerability. I clenched my jaw, closing my hands into fists to try and refocus my thoughts. I couldn't think about her, I told myself. Yet my resistance was pitiful, she was burned into my mind. Even though I did not look at her, I couldn't escape the visions of her from everyone in this room. I couldn't escape my perceptive abilities. My perifical vision was more detailed than humans, I could see her brown wavy hair move to cover her flushed face. I shuddered as I see the beautiful rosey color form in her cheeks, the blood pumping quickly and deliciously. I clutched the table, trying hard not to put fingerprint marks on it, yet I could already feel the endition of my thumbs underneith the edge.


End file.
